Always and Forever
by Larien-Numenesse
Summary: When Draco died... His girlfriend Charmaine is devastated. She promised herself not to fall in love again but what if a certain guy came and make her fall for him what will Charmaine do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: my first Harry Potter fic… not mine as always not mine…. 

**Author's Note:** pick a choice guys, what do you think? Draco/OCF or OCM/OCF… please bear with me with my mistakes…

Chapter 1 "It's hard to say goodbye" 

It's Christmas holiday everybody is happy because they are now going home and they are gonna spend time with their family. But someone dreaded to come home and afraid to go home. It is Draco Malfoy dressed in dark green robes while all black underneath. He is sitting at the couch in front of the fireplace. He is thinking deeply when someone touches his face. It is her girlfriend whose head is laying in his lap, yes Draco Malfoy has a girlfriend for two years. Incredible is in it? But what shocks the most is that his girlfriend is a Gryffindor and a friend of the golden trio. But it doesn't matter to him he love her and she love him. He looked down and smiled at her. Brushing away some strands of her black hair of from her face.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" he asks while caressing her cheeks with his thumb.

The girl shook her head "what are you thinking?" she ask

This time it's Draco's turn to shake his head. Yes there is _something_ he is currently thinking but he won't let Cham know it because he doesn't want her to trouble herself because of him.

Cham frowned because she knew that Draco was lying but she let it slip away because maybe Draco needs time. So suddenly she stands up and preparing herself while Draco is just looking at her. Draco knew that she is now going to her common room so he stands up also ready to drop her to common room. Cham was now ready and smiled to him linking her hands to him they together left the Slytherin common room.

While walking so many students are looking at them with awe. Because they didn't imagine that Draco '_the prince of Slytherin_" Malfoy will fall for Charmaine '_one of the princess of Gryffindor_' Parian.  Most of the girls of Hogwarts still in jealousy when they saw Cham and the one of the sought after Draco _(the other one is Harry Potter who are now currently dating Hermione Granger)_ walking on the grounds holding hands.  They didn't know what Draco sees in Cham but they knew it is all for the good. The couple stops at the front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.  

Draco pulled Cham closer to his and suddenly kisses her passionately Cham responded back. Hunger and needs is evident on their kiss. Suddenly Draco felt that something is wet in his face so he stops and looks at his girlfriend. He found her with tears in her brown eyes.

He reaches out and wipes away her tears "what's wrong?"

Cham buried her face to his neck and sobbed. Draco gently wrapped his arms around her. He knows the reason why is she crying. He knows she is scared because it is the known fact that Slytherin and Gryffindor don't go together and if it does complication arises. Then Cham stopped sobbing and look at him.

"I love you Drake, always will" she said while hugging him.

"I love you too Cham, always will" he replied "now go inside now I will not go until I didn't see you entering your common room" 

Cham nodded and once again they kissed. Cham said the password to the portrait and it opens. Once inside Cham looked at Draco and smiled mouthing 'I love you'.

Draco nodded and waved his hands and he started walking away.

~&&~

"Did Cham know of this?" Blaise Zabini, Draco's bestfriend asks Draco who is busy preparing his things because he is going to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco shook his head "No, all she knew is I'm going home for the holiday"

"But Draco, she has to know… you know that" 

"That's the reason Blaise, if she knew she'll be in danger and I don't like that"

"Draco listen to me for god's sake, tell her the truth man tell her that the reason you're going home because you're going to receive the dark mark" Blaise said as he put his hand's to his bestfriend's shoulder. "Tell her that you're going to serve the Dark lord"

Draco suddenly stops packing things angry raging in his body "but I don't want to serve that bastard Blaise, when Cham walked in to my life my useless life become something, At first its ok for me throw my life in away of serving him but now I have dreams Blaise, dreams having a family with her and not becoming a death eater" he said as he sits down unto his bed and buried his face to his hands.

Blaise sighed, Draco has a point he sits down beside Draco and asked "what are you going to do now?"

"I will not accept it, Blaise even it cost my life" Draco said "that's why I'm not telling her because I know her she'd rather have me being with a death eater but I don't like that Blaise, I can't and I won't" he said facing his friend "Blaise, I know something will happen to me-"

Blaise suddenly stands up and protested "NO!!!, don't say like that Draco Malfoy I'm warning you"

"I know it Blaise, promise me something if something bad happen to me please give this to Cham" he said as he give the letter to him "it will explains everything to her and one more thing" Blaise didn't like Draco telling him something like this but have to "keep an eye on my princess, I know there will be Potter, Granger and Weasley guarding her but your friend also please Blaise promise me that" Draco pleaded.

"I don't know what you're thinking Malfoy but I promise" Blaise said then he hugged his friend tightly "I hope you were doing what's right Draco" he whispered

"trust me Zabini, its for the best" Draco said.

 _even it will cost me losing her and our dreams_ he thought.

~&&~

"Cham, are you sure you don't want to stay here? It could be fun" Hermione said as she watches her friend packing her things.

"fun? Maybe for you and Harry but not me besides Draco will go home also" she teased.

"ok, if you say so" Hermione said.

~&&~

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are outside hogwarts saying goodbye to their friends especially to Cham. 

"Take care yourself Harry" Cham said while hugging him "and of course take care of Hermione for me" Harry nodded.

"I will" Harry said as he let go of Cham.

"Same to you Hermione" Cham said as she hugs her bestfriend "And of course also you Ronald Weasley" she said between their embrace of Hermione to Ron.

Ron smiled and nodded. But Draco interrupted them.

"Charmaine" he called out "can we talk?"

Cham faces Draco and smiled and she nodded. Then Draco reaches for Cham's hand but before they go to a private place Draco turned his head and he called out for Potter.

"While I'm gone, take care of her for me" he said then the couple walks away.

Harry just nodded.

"Harry?" Hermione said then Harry turned his attention to her "there is something wrong, I know it and I don't like that"

"me too, Mione" Harry agreed "now who wants to eat Dobby's food" he said smiling trying to ignore this sinking feeling.

Hermione and Ron smiled and together they walk and go inside the Hogwarts School.

~&&~

Draco and Cham are seated beside the lake. Silence covers them they just watch the water glistening at the lake.

Then Draco suddenly spoke up "Cham, I think I'll be late in going back in here"

Cham gives him a questioning looks so he continue "you know the Malfoy, Cham so many etcetera" he laughed but stop when Cham speaks with sadness in her voice.

"Draco, I know there's something wrong you wouldn't tell me, I love you I have the right to know"

Blaise is right she have right to know but he don't want to "Princess, if there is something wrong I'll tell straight away but at this moment I have none" he lied "there is one thing though"

"What is it?"

Draco reaches for her left hand and squeezed it while his free hand reaches for the small box into his pocket. When Cham only looks at him.

"Charmaine Andrea Parian my princess, although we are only 15 years old but we knew we loved each other. I don't know what will happen to us in the future but I want to do something, its for sure" he said and stopped then open the tiny velvet box revealing an engagement ring "will you marry me, 3 years later?"

Cham's jaw dropped and tears are now welling in her eyes. Then she only nod. 

Draco smiled and slid the ring to her ring finger and looked at Cham then they bring their lips closer for the passionate kiss.

After that they hugged each other not wanting to let go.

"If you are lonely or you misses me, just look at the lake because the lake is the only witness that my love is true and forever" he said whispering to her ear.

"I love you Draco Alexander Malfoy" she said 

"I love you too, Mrs. Charmaine Andrea Parian Malfoy" he said

"maybe lets go Drake, my carriage is waiting for me and yours too" she said while linking her hands to him.

"Yeah, let's go but I want you to remember something, I love you Cham, always remember that that I would give up anything for you" he said as they start walking towards their carriage.

Cham nodded. Little did she know it would be his last words to her.

~@@@@@~

What do you think? Shall I continue or not? Please tell me what do you think… shall I continue the Draco/OC ship or purely OC/OC…

Arien 


	2. Tell me it isn't true

_Chapter 2 "Tell me it isn't true"_  
  
The Christmas holiday is now one week over but still Draco is still not yet at Hogwarts. Cham still waiting for him everyday and besides he did say that he will be late in coming back so there is nothing to worry about.  
  
They are now currently in Great Hall eating their breakfast. As usual it is lively and full of energy everybody seems to be happy except for one student who seated at the Slytherin Table.  
  
Damn you Malfoy where are you? He thought. Then he looks at the Gryffindor table and found himself staring at the golden trio. Harry who is busy smiling at Hermione while Ron is busy munching his food. But what caught his eye is Charmaine who is just smiling at them.  
  
He is brought to reality when Prof. Snape comes to him. Suddenly the whole place become quiet as the students watches Blaise stands up and follows the potion teacher.  
  
Then the laughter continues.  
  
&&  
  
Outside the great hall...  
  
Snape faces his student put his hands to the boy's shoulder and said "Mr. Zabini, I'm afraid there is something I would like to tell you"  
  
"What is it Professor?"  
  
"for as long as you promise you'll be brave and accept it calmly"  
  
Blaise nodded but he got the feeling he will not like it.  
  
"Mr. Young Malfoy is dead" the potion master said as he watches the boy's reaction.  
  
Blaise suddenly felt someone punches at him so many times. That someone has performed an unforgivable curse on him. he shook his head denying it.  
  
"Are you kidding sir, he can't be" he shouted. Then the potion master hugged him.  
  
"Unfortunately I'm not kidding I wish I was" he said while hugging the boy who continuously shaking.  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"he didn't accept the dark mark, he denied his service to dark lord so Lucius kill his own son" he replied.  
  
"But it can't be how about Cham I don't think she will accept it nicely"  
  
"That's why I talked to you first, Zabini I know how Draco loves her besides he even told me that they are now engaged. But you have to tell her"  
  
Blaise nodded "ok sir" as he let go himself from the older man.  
  
Blaise started walking back to the Great Hall when Snape called out  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Zabini and please give my best sympathy to Ms. Parian" Blaise only nod.  
  
&&  
  
Blaise slowly enter the hall, some of the students ignored but when they saw that he is walking towards the Gryffindor table all eyes are on him now. Blaise lowered his gaze while walking. How can he tell the news to her when earlier she is smiling. How can he tell to Cham that her boyfriend is now dead? That it will break her heart into million pieces. He didn't even realize that Blaise is already has tears in her eyes.  
  
As he reaches in front of Cham he curtly asks the girl "Cham can we talk?"  
  
"Sure Blaise, what is it?" she said smiling and brushes away some of her strands from her face. That's when he saw the ring.  
  
Blaise reaches for his pocket and he pulled out a dark green letter. It is the letter Draco wants him to give it was always on his pocket. He gives it to her.  
  
"Draco wants me to give that to you" he explained as Cham accept it "but before you read that there is something I want to say to you"  
  
Cham's eyes flew her gaze to Blaise after the letter.  
  
"He said to me I will only give that letter if there's something wrong happened to him"  
  
Cham's eyes grew wide "what are you trying to say Blaise?"  
  
Blaise tore his gaze from her because he can't do it but he have to.  
  
Harry suddenly stands up beside Cham "Zabini say it" he said  
  
"I'm sorry Cham, Dra- Draco is dead," he whispered hopefully Cham didn't hear it but unfortunately she did.  
  
The whole students become quiet all the noise they could hear is Cham's sobs  
  
Harry hugged his friend comforting her then Cham faces him "Tell me it isn't true Harry"  
  
Harry only sighed then Cham suddenly lunged herself to Blaise "Tell me it isn't true Blaise" She said while pounding at his chest "tell me" she sobbed. Blaise only hugged her tears are now falling from his eyes.  
  
Cham jerked herself away from Blaise and suddenly she run leave the Hall.  
  
She heard someone is following her and shouting her name but she just ignores it. Still running until she reaches the lake.  
  
"Draco where are you? Draco!!!" she shouted as she fall unto the grass and started sobbing.  
  
"DRACO!!!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Ron just stood there at the back watching their friend cries. Hermione who is now in Harry's arms started crying too. All of them have tears in their eyes.

================================================================

please read and review....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "The new student from Durmstrang"**

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as he watches Cham enter the common room. Firebolt in her hand her dress is now dirty and a mess and add a little dirt in her face.  
  
"Outside...pitch... flying ring any bell," Cham said irritatingly as she passes Harry. But he caught her arm  
  
Harry sighed he knew the reason why this sweet charming girl turns into an heartless bitch is because she's still not moving on "Cham, pretending to be heartless and cold is not making you any good, you know that" Cham just glared at him yanking away her arms from him "its been one year has passed, you need to let that out"  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about Harry" Cham denied. She doesn't want to talk anything concerning Draco.  
  
Harry raises his both hands in surrender "ok... ok if you say so... its just I'm concern for you because you were like my sister to me"  
  
Once again Cham let down her guard and sighed "I'm sorry Harry, it is just I needed time and space" she said as she kisses his cheek "and I love you, you know that"  
  
Harry nodded "go have a bath you stinks" he teased  
  
Cham smirks "ok" then she goes up to her dorm.  
  
Harry just watches Cham go, he just shook his head and sigh  
  
_You have to let that out Charmaine, you have to_ he whispered as he waited for his girlfriend to come down and have breakfast.  
  
&&  
  
Ron looking around the hall suddenly nudge Harry who was busy spoon feeding Hermione. When he got Harry's attention he asks, "Where's Cham?"  
  
"I've caught her again, she woke up earlier this morning just to fly around... maybe she'll get down later" Harry answered.  
  
Ron just nod.  
  
All attentions are now to the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome students to the new day, I have some announcement to make first of all, this is the date where young Malfoy died..." students gasped remembering what happen a year ago.  
  
_'That's why Cham flies around because of Draco'_ Harry thought  
  
"... Another one is that we have new student here in hogwarts his name is Jonathan Sumpter. He's from Durmstrang so I believe he will be put in Slytherin without the sorting hat"  
  
A new student came in entering the Great hall. His robes like Snape because it's like flowing around him. His robe is dark green that suits him revealing his silvery orbs. His hair is light brown that is spiky. He didn't smile nor acknowledge the presence of the people surroundings he just stands there beside the headmaster.  
  
"Mr. Sumpter, this is Hogwarts Welcome" The Headmaster said. The new guy just nod "Your house is Slytherin, your head of house is Prof. Snape you and go now with housemates" indicating at the Slytherin table.  
  
Jonathan abruptly but gracefully seated beside Blaise Zabini across the Gryffindor table. Ignoring the stares from the girls he started eating.  
  
Across the table, the trio is eating and started talking about the new student.  
  
"Looks like we have another Draco Malfoy" Ron commented  
  
Harry nodded "don't tell that to Cham she'll be angry" he said.  
  
Speaking of which, Cham suddenly enters the Great Hall. Her shoulder-length black ebony hair is now flowing freely. She tries to ignore the sad stares the students giving her.  
  
_'Maybe they knew that this is Drake's first death Anniversary'_ she thought.  
  
Her housemates give her smiles that she accepts. She seated between Harry and Ron and started piling for her food not speaking. Her friends just look at her sympathetically.  
  
She started munching her food and she decided to break the uncomfortable silence "Harry, have you finished your potion essay"  
  
_'Here we go again the avoiding game'_ Harry thought but he nodded "yeah I've got my first essay that actually 12 inches long"  
  
"Well thanks to your girlfriend" she teased.  
  
"Yeah thanks to me" Hermione deciding to speak. Smiling at her 1 and a half year boyfriend.  
  
"How about you Ron?" Cham asks as she finishes her food.  
  
"I'm fine actually" Ron replied. Seeing that Cham is finished Ron spoke up "already finished?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm on the rush, didn't finish my essay" she replied not waiting for the reply. As she stands up and leave the hall.  
  
Blaise is still watching Cham from the moment she enters the hall up to the second she leaves. Not realizing that the new guy is watching him.  
  
"You like her?" Jonathan asked Blaise  
  
Blaise shook his head smiling "No, she's just a sister to me"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes because she is my bestfriend's girlfriend" Blaise replied  
  
"So where is your bestfriend?"  
  
"Dead"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No its ok, Its just Draco wanted me to keep an eye on her" Blaise said as he finishes his food and stands up reaching for Jonathan's hand "By the way, I'm Blaise Zabini the Slytherin prefect so if you want anything don't hesitate to approach me"  
  
Jonathan nodded "thanks, Zabini"  
  
Blaise nod then started walking away... he has something to do...

* * *

This maybe a mary-sue... but I don't know... I just want to write a story... so if anyone who don't like this story please don't read...this is just for fun...  
  
thanks to all of you who reviewed the last time.... 

sorry for the grammar errors...  
  
And those of you who are waiting for the sequel of HTtD.... Watch out for that.... Because it will be written by my friend and me....  
  
Please review...  
  
tell me if you still want me to continue....  
  
Arien....


End file.
